Des oppurtunités qui en débloquent d'autres
by kateryne1
Summary: Reid publie des articles psychologiques depuis plusieurs années et il a une opportunité d'évoluer dans cette filière, mais refuse toujours de le faire. Rossi l'apprend et tente de le faire changer d'avis... La carrière d'écrivain de Spencer n'est pas la seule chose qui évoluera dans cette histoire :)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! Alors voici ma deuxième fic! Il s'agit davantage d'un AU, il n'y a pas de réel ressemblance avec la série et a donc pu se passer à n'importe quel saison ou presque. N'empêche que je privilégierai tout de même à la saison 10 puisque je ferai allusion à certains évènements s'y étant passé et cela collerait mieux avec la personnalité actuelle des personnages. Néanmoins, aucune chance que ça se produise dans la série, et quand je dis aucune, c'est aucune, d'où le AU hi hi XD

Il s'agit encore une fois d'un yaoi (c'est mon point faible, et oui :) ) mais entre Rossi et Reid cette fois. Néanmoins, l'histoire est assez simple, pour ceux qui ont lu mon autre fic vous remarquerez que je ne me suis pas compliqué la vie cette fois hi hi. Je ne crois pas la faire très longue… Seulement quelques chapitres suffiront…

Merci de bien vouloir me laisser des reviews svp… positives ou négatives tout ce que je souhaite c'est de m'améliorer, merci :)

Alors que l'équipe était assise autour d'une table et travaillait sur une enquête à repasser les points de cette dernière, le téléphone de Spencer Reid sonna. Il sortit donc son téléphone et resta un instant à regarder son appareil puis soupira avant de se lever et de s'éloigner un peu pour répondre. Les autres suivirent la conversation de loin, perplexes.

Reid prit une longue inspiration et répondit :

« **Quoi encore**? »

« _Dr Reid, ils ont réussi à obtenir une plage horaire pour une entrevue télévisée sur les ondes de la chaine de France 2 la semaine prochaine, inutile de vous dire que cela représente une opportunité incroyable pour vous »_

 _«_ **Vraiment?** **Eh bien dites-leur qu'ils le regretteraient autant que moi, c'est garanti! Je leur ferais la promesse personnellement s'ils y tiennent »**

 _« Pourquoi refusez-vous de saisir les chances qu'ils vous offrent? Beaucoup de gens aimeraient se trouver à votre place »_

 **« Je me réjouis pour eux, vous n'avez qu'à les harceler à ma place, car vous n'aurez rien du tout de ma part! Rien, nothing, nada,** **ничего** **, peu importe la langue dans laquelle je le dis : cela restera un refus.»**

 _« Écoutez Dr Reid, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, je crois vraiment que ce serait une bonne chose pour vous, et je ne parle pas seulement de l'entrevue… »_

 **« C'est non, même si je le voudrais, je ne peux pas faire ce que vous me demander. Alors essayez de me comprendre »**

 _« On a essayé messieurs, depuis plusieurs années, on a fait tout notre possible. Néanmoins, si vous refusez de faire un effort, notre partenariat ne pourra plus durer…_

 **« Vous savez que c'est du chantage pur et simple? Ainsi que cela constitue un crime fédéral? Vous risquez 7 ans de prisons ainsi qu'une amende de plus de 250 000$.**

 _« Désolé, mais on n'a pas le choix, cela fait trop longtemps que cela dure… Tant que vous ne changerez pas d'avis, on ne pourra plus rien pour vous… »_

Sur cette phrase, Reid raccrocha. Il alla ensuite rejoindre son équipe et se remit au travail.

Ses coéquipiers le regardaient jusqu'à ce que Hotch parle : « Reid, on peut savoir ce que c'était que cet appel? »

« Rien d'important Hotch »

« Je crois bien qu'au contraire : tu as parlé de harcèlement et puis de chantage. Ça m'a l'air bien sérieux »

« Non, ce n'est rien messieur. »

« Reid… »

« Croyez-moi, ce n'est »

« Reid! »

« D'accord… Je publie des articles pour la revue internationale de psychologie depuis 10 ans maintenant. Cependant, depuis cinq ans il y a une boite qui fait pression sur le magazine pour me forcer à écrire un bouquin… Et là en plus ils veulent me faire passer une entrevue à la télé, bande d'idiots. S'ils auraient vu une seule des conférences auxquels j'ai dû participer, ils n'auraient pas une idée pareille. Ils refusent dorénavant de me publier tant que je n'accepte pas de leur céder…»

Morgan prit la parole : « Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas? »

Reid resta songeur un instant et s'exclama : « Oh! Faire l'entrevue pour leur montrer à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée et qu'ils me laissent enfin tranquille? Bonne idée! je n'y avais pas pensé. »

Morgan reprit : « Non, beau gosse. Je parle d'écrire ce fameux livre. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps »

Hotch reprit la parole : « Reid, ne nous ment pas. Quelle est la vraie raison? »

« Quoi, leur céder et leur donner tout ce qu'ils veulent? Hors de question. De plus, même si je voulais leur obéir, je ne fais qu'énumérer des faits et des statistiques dans mes articles, alors, franchement, le faire durant un livre entier, ça ne m'intéresse pas, et je ne pense pas que cela puisse passionner quelqu'un non plus.»

Rossi prit la parole : « C'est faux, j'ai lu la plupart de tes articles. Tu y énonces des faits et tout c'est vrai, mais tu fais également des liens avec des enquêtes et énonce des théories… Tu pourrais facilement en faire un très bon livre.»

Reid leva les yeux au ciel et dit : « Et si on se concentrait plutôt sur l'enquête? »

Tous se remirent à travailler. Néanmoins, Rossi n'en avait pas fini avec lui, il avait bien l'intention de lui faire changer d'avis, et ce, peu importe le moyen.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le chapitre 2 :)

Guest : Merci beaucoup :) Et j'ai changé la formulation de la question, j'espère que c'est un peu moins bizarre hi hi XD Merci :)

...

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à enquêter, avant que Hotch ne leur demande d'aller se reposer à l'hôtel.

Rossi se tourmentait dans sa chambre depuis qu'il y était entré, se demandant comment il pourrait discuter avec Reid... Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui parle, il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi rater sa chance... C'était l'occasion de sa vie et lui la laissait passer... Ça lui faisait mal au cœur de penser à cela.

Il finit par aller cogner à la porte de Reid. Ce dernier lui répondit rapidement et était encore habillé de sa tenue du bureau, à son grand étonnement.

Il leva les sourcils et lui demanda : « Tu ne dormais pas? »

Reid ne regarda et répondit simplement : « Et vous non plus puisque vous vous tenez devant ma porte »

« Heu... oui désolé... Je peux entrer? »

Reid se poussa et le laissa entrer, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui

« Vous voulez un café? »

« A une heure si tardive? Il est 2h00 du matin Reid! »

Cette remarque frustra Reid légèrement face à cette remarque et lui répondit : « Et je vous fais remarquer que vous êtes venu cogner à ma porte à cette même heure si tardive, bien qu'en réalité vous devriez plutôt dire « si tôt » puisque l'on est en début de matinée après tout mais bon. Enfin, pour dire que vous ne pouvez donc pas me juger sur ce qui semble ou non socialement acceptable puisque votre présence de l'est déjà pas »

« Ok, j'en prendrais bien un dans ce cas... » Sur ce, il s'assit à la petite table de la cuisine.

Ils restèrent en silence un moment, avant que Reid ne se décide à parler :

« Pourquoi vous faites tout ça? »

« Faire quoi? »

« Depuis la mort de Gideon vous essayez de le remplacer, mais c'est surtout dernièrement, vous passez beaucoup plus de temps avec moi qu'avant... Et maintenant cela va même jusqu'à me rendre visite à une heure pareille »

« Je voulais te parler : je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si décidé à ne pas écrire ce livre. S'ils veulent que tu le publie, c'est que tu as du talent. »

« Mes articles n'intéressent personne, je n'ai eu qu'une personne une fois il y a quelques années quand j'étais avec Hotch pour interroger une prisonnier qui m'a fait des commentaires sur ces derniers mais cela s'est limité à cela, et c'était un gardien de prison. À part cette exception, les seules personnes qui s'intéressent à ce genre d'article sont les psychologues ou les psychiatres. Je ne comprends pas qu'ils veulent faire un livre pour messieurs tout-le-monde, ça n'a pas de sens. »

« Pourquoi tu ne te limites pas à l'explication la plus simple? »

« Quoi? »

« Ils pensent que cela intéresserait beaucoup plus de personne que ceux à qui tu crois. Je suis de leur avis, comme je te l'ai dit j'ai lu tes articles et tu as du talent. » Il reprit après un court instant en souriant « Et puis qui sait, il y aurait peut-être 2 auteurs de best-sellers dans l'équipe à ce moment-là? »

« Non, aucune chance. Dans l'hypothèse où il existerait : il ne plairait jamais à beaucoup de monde, et irait donc encore moins se hisser à votre niveau. Il ferait plutôt le palmarès des livres les plus invendus de l'année.»

Rossi resta silencieux un moment, contemplatif, et dit tristement : « Je crois plutôt que tu as peur de réussir »

« Excusez-moi? »

« Tu te caches derrière l'excuse que tu penses que ton livre ne plairait jamais à personne mais en fait tu as peur de finalement découvrir que tu as du talent et de bien réussir dans ce domaine. »

Reid se mordit la lèvre, un peu frustré : « Et alors, qu'est-ce que cela change? »

« Il faut te demander pourquoi tu as peur que cela fonctionne »

Reid ne répondit rien, mais Rossi continua : « Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur Spencer? »

Ce dernier ne répondit toujours rien. « Parle-moi, je peux t'aider pour tout ce que tu veux... Tu n'es pas seul, Spencer »

Reid prit une légère inspiration et demanda sérieusement : « Êtes-vous amoureux de moi? »

Rossi était plus que stupéfait de la question... « Quoi? Non... C'est ridicule »

« Quoi? Qu'une personne comme vous puisse s'intéressé à quelqu'un comme moi. Oui, ça l'est, en effet »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Vous le savez très bien »

Rossi ne comprenait plus rien de la situation. Il avait toujours été discret sur ses sentiments à l'égard du génie... Et là de se faire découvrir ainsi lui faisait étrange, cela lui semblait assez surréaliste. C'était même franchement bizarre... En plus, il ne savait pas ce que Reid en pensait personnellement, il ne lui avait que montré qu'il savait, soit sans rien exposé d'autre...

De plus, le fait d'avoir entendu Reid se dévaloriser ainsi face à lui, lui donnait simplement une envie : celle de lui prouver combien il l'aimait et qu'il en valait largement la peine... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il parlait de « quelqu'un comme lui », il s'était toujours, bon peut-être pas toujours en fait, mais aujourd'hui oui et c'est ce qui comptait, vu sur un pied d'égalité avec lui. Il voulait lui en faire la démonstration. Néanmoins, il ne bougeait pas, il ne savait pas vraiment comment agir exactement, il demeurait donc silencieux et immobile.

Reid reprit alors la parole : « Et si je vous disais que ces sentiments étaient partagés? »

« Quoi? »

« Pourquoi vous faites semblant de ne rien comprendre tout à coup ? »

« Je ne fais pas semblant... »

Reid s'assit alors sur le comptoir, silencieux, le regardant, n'aimant pas la tournure de la situation, bien qu'il en soit entièrement responsable... Il ne savait plus quoi dire et était gêné d'avoir dit directement toutes ces choses. Il était évident après tout qu'un type comme lui n'irait jamais plus loin avec quelqu'un dans son genre... Rossi devait déjà se sentir mal d'éprouver quelque chose dans ce genre-là à son égard.

Ils restèrent ainsi, dubitatifs, sans pour autant oser regarder l'autre, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées, jusqu'à ce que le portable qui était déposée sur la table de la cuisine ne sonne. Rossi le prit rapidement et répondit sans réfléchir, simplement par habitude. Reid était figé en le regardant faire, incapable de prononcer un mot.

« Rossi »

« Heu... Rossi? C'est Hotch, mais c'est Reid que j'ai appelé. »

« Oh, désolé, je lui rendais visite et j'ai répondu sans réfléchir... Je te le passe »

Il tendit alors son portable à Reid, et ce dernier lui arracha quasiment des mains avant de mettre sa main sur le micro de ce dernier et de demander à l'intention de Rossi « Non mais ça va pas? Pourquoi vous avez fait ça? Vous savez ce qu'il pourrait penser? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne se fera pas de fausses idées »

« Mais non voyons, vous savez ce que deux adultes font dans une chambre d'hôtel à 2h30 du matin habituellement ? »

Rossi grimaça avant de répondre : « C'est surtout si tu ne réponds pas qu'il se posera des questions » Il avait un peu rougit face à ce qu'avait dit Reid... Il n'avait pas réfléchi qu'en effet, cela pourrait porté à confusion du fait qu'il soit allé le voir à une heure pareille... Il retourna s'asseoir alors que Reid répondait.

« Reid »

« Je voulais savoir si tu avais fini le profil préliminaire que je t'ai demandé? »

« J'étais en train de le revoir quand Rossi a débarqué... Il me reste juste des détails à corriger... »

« Tu l'auras fini demain ? »

« Bien sûr »

« Très bien, à demain »

Il raccrocha alors

Reid ne regardait pas Rossi, il lui en voulait de l'avoir mis dans une situation si embarrassante. « J'ai quelque chose à finir, vous pourriez partir maintenant? »

Rossi demanda simplement : « Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas »

« Hotch m'a déjà dit qu'il te faisait remplir certains profils pour d'autres dossiers »

Reid haussa les épaules et répondit machinalement : « Comme environ tout le monde ici, alors pourriez-vous me laisser terminer svp? Je suis déjà en retard »

« Très bien, on se voit demain » Il sorti alors à contrecœur... Non seulement il n'avait pas régler cette histoire de livre mais en plus voilà que ses rapports avec Reid s'étaient, et de loin, compliqués... Il ne savait plus quoi en penser, ni comment il devrait agir par la suite avec lui... Il savait qu'au travail ils se montreraient tous les deux professionnels mais lorsqu'ils seraient seuls... Oh, il ne saurait pas quoi faire en présence de Spencer uniquement...

Dans sa chambre, Rossi finit par en venir à prendre une décision : après 3 divorces et quelques aventures non fructifiées, mais il devait s'avouer qu'il n'était pas vraiment concentré sur ces dernières, il ne laisserait pas cette occasion s'envolée : il aimait Reid et il semblait que ce dernier aussi vu ce qu'il lui avait dit, même s'il ne lui avait avoué que sur une base hypothétique, il restait que cela avait les bases d'une déclaration amoureuse, alors il avait bien l'occasion de tenter sa chance avec lui et de montrer à Spencer qu'il en valait largement la peine.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le chapitre 3 :) Il est assez court mais si je ne me trompe pas mes 2 autres aussi...

Je serai un peu plus longue à publier la suite car j'ai des devoirs à faire et je fais une autre fic en même temps que cette dernière... Bref...

Je crois qu'il n'y aura que 2 autres chapitres après celui-là, comme je l'ai dit je prévoyais faire cette fic très courte (c'est plus comme un divertissement disons, bref)

Guest : Merci :) (Je sais... je te dis quasiment toujours la même chose... je ne suis pas très originale :l...)

...

Le lendemain, Reid et Rossi agissaient de manière assez professionnelle malgré la scène de la veille, si ce n'est qu'ils jouaient visiblement au jeu du chat et de la souris, Rossi tentant de se rapprocher de Reid et ce dernier étant déterminé à le fuir activement...

En effet, Rossi avait tenté à quelques reprises de se mettre à côté de Reid durant les réunions, et Reid se relevait alors précipitamment, apparemment pour observer le tableau récapitulatif du dossier. De plus, lorsqu'ils avaient présenté les avancés du profil du suspect aux forces de police locale, Rossi s'était encore une fois placé à côté de Reid, mais ce dernier s'était alors déplacé brusquement pour rejoindre Morgan... Il faut ajouter qu'en après-midi, Rossi avait dans un effort ultime de pouvoir lui parler, proposé à Reid durant une réunion d'aller voir la scène de crime avec lui, prétextant qu'un regard neuf serait la bienvenue. Ce dernier avait alors répondu qu'il avait déjà quelque chose à faire mais qu'il n'avait qu'à y aller avec Morgan puisque lui non plus n'avait pas encore vu la scène de crime. Reid n'avait de plus pas posé un seul regard dans sa direction, évitant ainsi tout contact visuel. Il ne lui adressait la parole que lorsque Rossi lui parlait, essayant vainement de garder un minimum de professionnalisme... Néanmoins, tout le monde voyait son malaise en sa présence.

Remarquant ce comportement, Hotch interpella Rossi dans un couloir avant qu'il ne parte:

« Rossi, je peux savoir pourquoi Reid t'évite ainsi ? »

Rossi gardait son calme comme à l'habitude, et tout en haussant les épaules répondit: « Il ne m'évite pas, ne sois pas ridicule Hotch. »

Hotch fronça les sourcils un instant et dit de son ton froid habituel : « Je ne le suis pas, c'est visible, il s'enfuit dès que tu es à côté de lui et a même été jusqu'à refuser de t'accompagner... »

Rossi était évidemment bien décidé à tout nier : « Je n'avais pas remarqué... »

Hotch savait pertinemment que son ami mentait : « Se serait-il passé quelque chose hier soir durant cette visite nocturne? »

« Non, non... Rien du tout, on a joué aux échecs. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger, je vais lui parler prochainement »

« J'espère bien, une situation comme celle-ci ne peut pas durer à long terme sans nuire au bon déroulement de l'équipe »

Rossi hocha la tête, il savait bien que Hotch avait raison... Néanmoins, il ne savait pas quand il pourrait parler à Reid puisque ce dernier faisait tout pour l'éviter... Il attendrait plus tard, il y avait quand même plus important à régler. Au moins cette sortie avec Morgan ne durerait pas plus d'une heure, c'était à côté et ils connaissaient déjà le dossier, donc ils ne perdraient pas trop de temps.

Garcia avait téléphoné quelques heures plus tard car elle avait trouvé le suspect. Ils allèrent donc l'arrêter et ils purent repartir peu après.

Dans le jet, Rossi s'approcha de Reid qui lisait sur le canapé et s'assit à côté de lui. Ce dernier ne le vit pas... Il était probablement plongé dans son autre monde comme toujours lorsqu'il lisait... Rossi mit alors une main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Au moins, cela eut le mérite de lui apporter un regard de sa part, bien que cela ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, le détournant quasiment aussitôt.

Rossi commença doucement : « Reid, il faudrait que l'on parle »

Reid chuchota : « Je ne crois pas »

« Tu ne pourras pas toujours m'éviter. Il faut discuter »

« Vous voulez vraiment faire ça ici au milieu de tout le monde. Ils entendraient tous »

« Non, ils sont tous occupés et puis je suis sûr que tu trouveras toute sorte d'excuse en arrivant au bureau pour continuer à m'éviter, alors je suis mieux de te faire pendant que tu es coincé ici »

« Je ne suis pas coincé, il y a des parachutes vous savez. »

Rossi rigola un moment, et dit : « D'accord, si tu le dis »

Reid lui dit « Écoutez, je suis désolé de vous avoir dit toutes ces choses directement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, vous n'avez qu'à oublier et on en reste là... »

Rossi prit alors une voix sensuelle que Reid ne connaissait pas du tout : « N'y compte pas mon beau, tu ne t'en sortiras pas si facilement. Et alors ton livre? »

Reid grimaça un instant autant de cette voix que de ce surnom donné par Rossi, mais il se reprit rapidement : « Si je vous dis que je l'écrirai, vous arrêterez de m'harceler à ce sujet ? »

« Bien sûr » Il sourit car il venait de gagné cette bataille, et poursuivit : « Tu viens dîner ce soir chez moi? »

« Je vous demande pardon? »

« Tu viens dîner ce soir chez moi? »

« J'avais entendu, mais j'ai quelque chose de prévu... Et puis, ce n'est pas une bonne idée »

Rossi reprit sa voix sensuelle et lui susurra : « et cela, est-ce une bonne idée? » en se penchant sur lui et en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Reid se glissa rapidement hors de cette étreinte et chuchota gravement : « Non mais vous êtes malade? Tout le monde est là! »

« Donc si je le faisais chez moi tu accepterais? » Il déposa alors sa main sur son genoux et commença à frotter ce dernier jusqu'à remonter de plus en plus haut...

Reid rougit brutalement, il n'avait jamais vu Rossi agir de cette manière et il était terriblement gêné face à l'attitude de ce dernier... Il s'exclama alors : « Très bien, je viendrais »

Rossi se rassit aussitôt en reprenant sa main et dit souriant : « D'accord »,

Il se pencha ensuite sur le côté, s'appuyant sur son épaule pour lui murmurer à l'oreille « Je t'aime »

Reid ne répondit rien, il avait envie de disparaitre... Tout le monde risquait d'avoir vu cette scène de caresses disons, sexuellement explicite, car il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout à l'endroit le plus discret de l'avion, et c'était vraiment la honte.

Rossi lui dit alors d'un ton sérieux : « Normalement on répond moi aussi ».

Reid murmura, d'un son à peine audible: « moi aussi »

Rossi se releva et lui dit en souriant avant de partir rejoindre son siège : « Je t'attends à 22h. Si tu ne viens pas, je vais moi-même aller te chercher, et je te préviens j'apporterai mes menottes »

Reid fit les gros yeux face à cette dernière phrase... Dans quelle connerie venait-il de s'embarquer?


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le chapitre 4 :)

C'est l'avant dernier chapitre, le prochain sera donc un genre d'épilogue :)

Guest : Hi hi hi, pareil pour moi je dois dire :) Merci encore pour ta review :)

Reid se tenait devant la porte de Rossi, il était là depuis 7 minutes. Il était maintenant 23h04 et il était donc en retard. Cependant, il était tellement nerveux... Il avait figé devant la porte. Il se demandait ce qui allait se passer, mais bon, c'est vrai qu'avec l'attitude de Rossi de tout à l'heure les plans de ce dernier pour cette nuit n'étaient pas un mystère... Néanmoins, il était plein d'appréhension, ne sachant pas s'il en avait vraiment envie.

Il avait surtout peur du fait qu'il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait après cela, après cette nuit, c'était l'inconnu... Ne pas savoir était la pire des tortures pour lui, cela avait toujours été comme cela, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait eu peur du noir si longtemps : l'ignorance, voilà ce qu'il appréhendait, ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Et voilà que cette peur refaisait surface à nouveau en cet instant précis, devant cette porte en particulier.

S'il y allait, cela changerait tout... Il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible... Devrait-il avoir à le regretter plus tard? Il n'était pas sûr de le supporter si cela ne fonctionnait pas entre eux, il se sentait si seul, si vide... S'il perdait en plus son collègue, son ami, la seule personne qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait par l'occasion, il ne pourrait plus vivre, il le savait : il serait alors perdu à tout jamais dans ce puit, ce gouffre sans fond qui ne faisait que se creuser avec les années, et qui avait atteint son paroxysme avec la mort de Gideon, il y serait alors enterré vivant.

Il avait envie de pleurer, de crier, maintenant, il n'avait pas encore fait son deuil et de repenser à Gideon le faisait encore souffrir... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gideon avait fait cela, il savait que le tueur serait là, et l'avait appâté, et ensuite, plutôt que de dire à quelqu'un qu'il était en danger car il le poursuivait, il s'était enfermé pour l'attendre dans sa cabane... Il lui en voulait pour sa stupidité, il avait passé toute ces années comme profiler et n'aurait pas vu la tragédie arriver? Non, il n'y croyait pas en fait. Il voyait plutôt sa mort comme un suicide, une fuite ultime après 8 ans d'absence...

Une part de lui avait néanmoins envie de foncer avec Rossi, de cogner à sa porte et de tenter sa chance d'être d'heureux, enfin, et de retrouver cette personne qui comblerait ce vide comme ce dernier lui avait lui-même suggérer dans cette voiture durant la pire enquête de sa vie. Il lui avait alors répondit qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais maintenant c'était différent, tout était différent...

Reid finit par cogner deux légers coups à la porte, comme s'il espérait que Rossi ne l'entende pas et qu'il pourrait partir, s'enfuir, lui aussi... Il se recula, espérant que cette porte ne s'ouvre pas et qu'il pourrait s'en aller très bientôt.

Rossi ouvrit doucement la porte, n'étant pas sûr s'il avait entendu cogner ou s'il l'avait imaginé. Il vit alors Reid qui était aussi éloigné de la porte que s'il allait partir d'un instant à l'autre... Cet état ne lui plaisait guère, il avait envie de l'attraper rapidement et de l'enfermer à l'intérieur, mais il se contiendrait bien sûr de le faire. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir ainsi après tout. Il le ferait donc gentiment entrer.

« Salut Spencer, entre »

« Je... Rossi... Vous... Enfin... J'espérais que vous ne répondiez pas je dois dire »

« Spencer, ne m'appelle pas Rossi : en ce moment, c'est David, ou Dave si tu préfères. Et puis tutoie-moi, tu me fais sentir si vieux »

« N'empêche que vous auriez l'âge d'être mon père »

Rossi secoua la tête un instant, mais repris calmement : « Ce n'est qu'un détail, et puis entre, tu me donnes l'impression que tu vas fuir à chaque instant »

Spencer approcha doucement, et entra, mais resta tout de même dans l'entrée de l'appartement.

Rossi s'approcha doucement de lui, et lui toucha l'épaule un instant: « Viens, j'ai préparé quelque chose à manger... »

Reid le suivit silencieusement, lentement, en refermant la porte d'un geste lasse comme s'il scellait son destin.

Il s'assit alors au petit îlot, et attendit pendant que Rossi servait les plats et deux verres de vin.

Personne ne parlait, Reid était terriblement gêné et Rossi ne souhaitait pas le mettre aussi mal-à-l'aise que tout à l'heure dans l'avion, il avait agi comme cela seulement car il savait que Spencer n'aurait probablement pas accepté son invitation autrement... Néanmoins, là, il voulait faire cela bien.

Il mit alors la table

Reid ne le regardait pas mais chuchota un léger merci « merci..» à son intention.

Ils se mirent alors à manger, enfin, si l'on peut dire que de promener sa fourchette dans son assiette comme le faisait Spencer était réellement manger...

« Spencer, tu ne manges pas? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment faim... »

« À quoi tu penses? »

« À rien de particulier... »

« Spencer... Tu peux me parler... »

Il prit alors une inspiration et dit doucement: « Que ce serait une tragédie de trop... »

Rossi fronça les sourcils, avant de demander : « Quoi? »

Reid dit alors avec hésitation : « Vous perdre Ros... David. »

Rossi ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que le génie voulait dire, alors il répondit simplement : « Je ne vais pas partir Spencer »

« Si cela ne marchait pas... Je vous perdrai... »

Rossi se leva alors pour s'approcher du jeune homme, comprenant ce à quoi ce dernier pensait et dit en lui prenant la main « Tu réfléchis trop Spencer »

« On ne peut pas trop réfléchir »

« Si Spencer, tu le fais : et tu dois apprendre à profiter de l'instant présent sans te poser autant de questions »

Spencer répondit tristement : « Je n'en suis pas capable... Cela m'est impossible... »

« Cela n'est impossible que si tu crois que ça l'est »

« Toutes les personnes à qui je tiens partent; s'ils ne meurent pas, ils s'en vont... Je sais que je ne supporterais pas de perdre la seule personne à qui je tiens vraiment toujours si... Enfin... »

« Tu crois que de rester seul pour le reste de ta vie t'empêchera de souffrir? Tu sais très bien que cela ne ferait que de t'empêcher de vivre. »

Spencer resta silencieux, et Rossi continua : « pourquoi d'ailleurs as-tu l'air si convaincu que cela finirait en échec? »`

« Simplement car je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un comme vous peut se retrouver à avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un comme moi. Personnellement, c'est simple, vous êtes la seule personne qui m'a soutenue autant ces dernières années et qui m'accordait un peu de son temps et je cherchai donc à combler ce manque d'attention au travers de sentiments qui... »

Rossi l'embrassa rapidement pour le faire taire et dit alors « Spencer, tu ne peux pas tout expliquer, et encore moins tenter de diagnostiquer les différents aspects des sentiments. L'amour, ce n'est pas une maladie, c'est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui puisse arriver à quelqu'un...»

« C'est surtout la chose la plus terrible qui puisse arriver lorsque l'on en est privé par la suite... »

Rossi soupira : « prendre le risque de souffrir est également prendre le risque d'être heureux Spencer »

Spencer ne répondit rien, mais se tourna rapidement pour prendre son verre de vin qu'il vida d'un coup, sous le regard dubitatif de Rossi.

Spencer dit ensuite : « ce ne sera pas que pour une nuit au moins David ? »

Rossi répondit, souriant : « Non, ce sera pour aussi longtemps que Dieu le voudra »

« Je ne crois pas en Dieu »

« Bon, eh bien que la vie le voudra, que tu le voudras, peu importe... »

Rossi déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Spencer, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier approfondisse le baiser.

Ils allèrent alors dans la chambre, et passèrent le reste de la nuit ensemble, et heureux.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le chapitre 5, et le dernier, faisant ainsi office d'épilogue :)

Je n'ai pas reçu de reviews pour le chapitre 4 et n'ai donc pas de réponse à donner...

...

Reid et Rossi avait prévu d'arriver au bureau séparément, comme toujours, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur leur nouvelle situation. Comme à l'habitude, ce fut Reid qui était arrivé le 1er et qui travaillait alors que Rossi pénétra dans l'enceinte. Il salua tout le monde, s'attardant néanmoins à saluer Reid qui lui répondit d'un léger geste de la main en rougissant et ne le regardant pas.

Tout le monde soupira en observant la scène, ils ne savaient pas ce qui s'étaient passés mais il était clair que Reid était mal-à-l'aise en présence de l'autre homme.

Lorsque Rossi se dirigeait vers son bureau, Morgan s'était approché de Reid et lui demanda : « Reid, c'est quoi ton problème avec Rossi? »

« Je... Je n'ai pas de problème avec lui »

« Si, depuis hier tu l'évites comme s'il avait la peste, et là c'est à peine si tu l'as salué du bout des doigts. »

« Non... Ce n'est pas vrai...»

Morgan fronça les sourcils un instant, et dit, déterminé : « Il t'a fait quelque chose? Tu veux que je lui parle? »

Reid répondit rapidement : « Non, Morgan, je te dis qu'il n'y a rien »

Morgan dit, sceptique : « D'accord... » Néanmoins, il n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Il avait toujours été là pour le protéger dans le passé et il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner son rôle de grand frère à son égard.

Morgan retourna alors à son bureau, laissant Reid se demander comment il s'en sortirait... Il est vrai qu'il souhaitait éviter Rossi mais ce n'était pas pour la même raison que la veille, aujourd'hui, il avait juste peur que tout le monde devine tout s'il osait regarder Rossi...

Ils se firent alors appeler en salle de conférence, et il s'assit à l'autre bout de la table, entre Kate et Morgan.

Au moment de sortir, Hotch l'interpella :

« Reid, je peux te parler? »

Il hésita un instant, regardant tout le monde sortir de la salle...

« Heu... oui... »

« Reid, j'ai parlé à Rossi et il m'a dit qu'il t'avait parlé et qu'il n'y aurait plus de problèmes entre vous. Néanmoins, je vois que tu en a encore un.»

« Je... Non... Pas du tout... »

« Si, c'est vrai, et cela nuira à la cohésion de l'équipe si vous n'arrivez pas à travailler ensemble. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous pour que tu agisses ainsi avec lui mais pardonne-lui, je n'en sais rien, car sinon je devrais vous virer »

Reid s'exclama vivement : « On a couché ensemble »

Hotch fronça les sourcils un moment, ne s'attendant sérieusement pas à une telle déclaration, et dit : « Quoi? »

Reid expliqua alors rapidement : « Hier soir... Enfin... Mais ce ne sera pas la seule fois, on le refera c'est certain mais ce n'est pas ça le problème... C'est juste que je croyais que cela serait plus discret si je l'évitais mais c'est le contraire qui se produit. Entre vous et Morgan qui était presque prêt à aller engueuler Rossi tantôt, je ne sais pas comment je devrais agir »

« D'accord... Je vois... »

Reid commença alors à paniquer légèrement : « Oh, et puis je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous aie parlé de ça, vous n'êtes pas un conseiller conjugal... Bon, je suis viré? Vous préférez que je démissionne pour éviter la paperasse? Ça ne me dérange pas vous savez, j'ai vraiment le don d'agir comme un imbéc... »

Hotch le coupa vivement à cet instant : « Non, Reid... »

Reid demanda, confus : « Quoi? »

« Tu peux rester dans l'équipe. »

Reid se remit à paniquer de plus belle : « Vous n'allez pas virer Rossi à ma place, tout est de ma faute, je... »

Hotch lui coupa à nouveau la parole : « Reid, vous restez tous les deux »

« Mais Hotch, c'est contre le règlement de non-fraternisation entre les membres du bureau et en plus on est dans la même équipe »

« Cela ne me pose pas de problème, tant que vous restez discret au bureau. Donc, si tu te remets à agir normalement avec lui, vous pouvez rester ensemble sous tous les plans. »

« Et si l'équipe l'apprend ? Vous savez comment je suis... »

Hotch secoua légèrement la tête : « Cela ne leur poseront pas de problème à eux non plus. C'est tout de même mieux qu'ils sachent que vous avez une relation qu'ils en veulent à Rossi car ils s'imaginent qu'il t'a blessé, non? »

« Oui... C'est sûr... »

« Tu peux y aller, on décolle dans 10 minutes maintenant »

« D'accord, merci messieur »

Alors qu'ils étaient dans le jet, Morgan est revenu s'asseoir à côté de lui et revenait à la charge

« Reid, j'ai parlé à Rossi tout à l'heure, il n'a rien voulu me dire mais je lui aie dit que s'il t'avait fait le moindre mal je l'apprendrai et lui ferai payer »

« Morgan! Enfin, pourquoi il faut toujours que tu te mêles de mes affaires? Il ne m'a rien fait! »

Il se leva alors rapidement et Morgan le regarda s'éloigner

Reid rejoignit Rossi, et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille

« Ils se posent trop de questions... Je crois qu'il faut qu'ils sachent »

Sous les regards au début perplexes de tout le monde et un léger sourire en coin de Hotch, Reid l'embrassa, et Rossi répondit fougueusement au baiser. Ils le maintenaient jusqu'à ce que Reid y mette fin et s'éloigne en souriant pour aller se rasseoir, maintenant libéré d'un poids.

Toute l'équipe y vit plus clair maintenant, et cela leur fit à tous plaisir. Ils leurs souhaitaient à tous les deux le plus grand bonheur pour l'avenir.

 **Fin**

...

Merci à ceux et celles qui ont lu jusqu'au bout :)

C'est certain qu'il n'y a rien de réaliste là-dedans mais je ne l'ai fait que comme divertissement en parallèle à mon autre fic que j'écris en même temps et qui est un peu plus dramatique hi hi XD

Je vous dis à la prochaine j'espère :) xxx


End file.
